


libraries contain the best love stories

by sunksun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, and the smut is later, and they meet quite late like after 4k i think, and things happen uh, i guess porn?, i like hyunghyuk my friends like hyunhyuk so here i am, ok so, thats about it???, they're roommates, with plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunksun/pseuds/sunksun
Summary: choosing a university was a pain in the ass for Minhyuk since his parents took a big part in itbut after enrolling in and meeting a certain freshman in his second year he decided to thank his parents after all





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sup im shit at writing  
> it was supposed to be whole 10k but i decided to part it bc im mean  
> for li and sima because im such a nice friend and yall dont deserve me jk  
> and im sorry for any mistakes even tho i did proofreading english isnt my first lang

Minhyuk's father always used to say – "Listen son, it's more important to experience many things in life rather than study all the time." – but in the end he still sent their eldest to the most prestigious university in the country, the boy didn't even have time to protest as his parents still tried to control the life of their 20 years old son. The place's been quite popular due to the amount of studying that's been necessary to get inside. Either that or you had to be sickeningly rich to pay your way in.

Minhyuk's loved school – he's been always perceived as a bad pupil, the cause being his extraordinary and loud demeanor, therefore everyone was shocked when he's been given the title of a honor student. It wasn't like he wanted to and tried too hard – he simply absorbed everything more easily than kids his age. His mother used to say – "When you have your own kids, always read and talk to them – I did that and now look at you being so smart." – because of his mom he decided he wanted to have children pretty early too but that's besides the story.

After receiving the scholarship that came along with the "quite questionable" title, as Minhyuk's best friend that stuck to him during elementary and didn't let go even when they parted ways to attend different universities – Yoo Kihyun, a surprisingly sweet and sour combination of personality traits – liked to call it, Minhyuk's father suddenly stopped talking about "experiecing life" and tried his best to pressure the boy into applying to the school his father chose in his student days himself but wasn't given the chance to enroll in.

"Dad, but it isn't what I've always dreamt of! Kihyun and I promised ourselves! It's an oath we made!" Minhyuk whined for the umpteenth time this evening and frankly speaking, he's never been more upset in his life. Not even after one of his highschool crushes chose his best friend instead of him and they fought over it. Even as best of buddies, the boys stopped talking to eachother for nearly a month. All the bad emotions melted away as soon as an angry Yoo Kihyun stepped into Minhyuk's room at 9p.m. on a lazy Saturday – turned out the crush was a big liar and a gossip that often dated just to have fun and talk bad about her partner in her little gossip circle.

"Stop it, you're being childish, you're almost twenty years old for God's sake." His father replied over the newspaper he hasn't even been reading for past half an hour. Minhyuk huffed quietly. What's it even to him? What's the difference if Minhyuk goes to the most expensive and demanding uni rather than an average one that's located nearby but still far enough from his parents – with Kihyun?

"Dad, hear me out for onc-" he wasn't able to finish before being interrupted by his mom.

"Sweetheart, dad just wants you to get a good job and to be happy in life. Neither of us wants to make you uncomfortable or unhappy." Minhyuk's mother said calmly before leaving the living room they all have gathered in.

"Sooki, help me out on this! You love your brother so much after all, don't you? I'd make sure to visit you here from time to time." The boy dramatically dropped to his knees, looking up at his younger sister. In his mind they had a pretty good relationship since she's always been asking him about tips on how to talk to boys and cried out her eyes on his shoulders when something went wrong.

"Shut up, you can move out for all I care. It's not like I particularly like you or anything. Besides, mom is right – it can be good for you." The girl didn't even take her eyes off from the phone screen she's been typing on for at least 15 minutes now. "Just let it go and stop fucking whining, will you." Minhyuk fake gasped at this. He couldn't believe his own two ears – the person that was supposed to love him the most, unconditonally – even she was against him.

Feeling defeated he sighed one more time before getting up and heading upstairs to his room. Before leaving he heard his father make a satisfied hum.

He threw himself onto his messy bed in his even messier room and pulled out his phone to call Kihyun. Honestly, all of this was just plain unfair – he didn't wan to leave his best friend of so many years just because his stupid parents desperately needed him to enroll into that stupid university in that stupid city with stupid rich kids. Ridiculous. After several signals Kihyun finally decided to pick up.

"What's up shithead, how's the uni talk going?" He asked clearly excited for the news about Minhyuk going with him.

"Everything's against me today, last week, in all of my life and probably in the past one too." The boy replied upset "I don't think I'm going with you. And you're a shithead, shut up."

"Wait, so they didn't give up on this dumb idea? What the fuck. You were going with me." Kihyun's disappointed tone put the other in an even worse mood.

"It's not like I can do anything abou it! They're so set on this! I'm going to jump in front of a car tonight, I swear." Minhyuk huffed angrily "And I'm supposed to pack today since the first semester starts in like, what? 2 weeks?"

"Don't tell me you're giving this up, you promised you wouldn't budge until they change their minds." The reply made Minhyuk think about just exactly how many times he kept repeating that.

"I'm not going with you, Kihyun. I'm sorry, ugh. I really am?" he tried to force out the most apolgetic voice he could. Leaving him was really going to make him feel like shit even if it wasn't his fault.

"I guess we can't do anything about it now, huh? But you gotta promise me this one – you'll call me at least twice a day. No, actually three times, you shithead." He laughed heartily earning a groan from Minhyuk.

"Shut your trap, I'm hanging up. I gotta pack. See you tomorrow?"

 

 

Literature major my ass. Why the fuck did he do that. He kept asking himself this question for past two hours while sitting with his laptop on his knees and trying to come up with literally any sentence for an essay that's been assigned well over two weeks ago. The ticking clock was getting on his nerves.

Minhyuk didn't know when but he has gotten lazy – he passed all of his classes with flying grades last semester, only literature stuck to his ass like a bitch and he simply wasn't able to produce anything his teacher found worthy of praising. This time the subject was from his philosophy course and revolved around Nietzsche's fucked up ways of thinking. Fucking annoying as hell – he could be out with his friends, enjoying his life and all the nice things. Literature. Major. My. Ass.

So far Minhyuk's been positively surprised about the univeristy of his parents' choice. He expected to meet snobby posh kids here that couldn't do anything by themselves and rode coattails of their rich and successful relatives. Well... Truth to be told – a lot of them were like this and Minhyuk disliked them passionately. But there's always an exception to a rule, right?

For example his roommate and now second best friend right after Kihyun – senior Son Hyunwoo. He's just a big clueless baby that's slow in thinking but still unexpectedly good at physics which he was majoring in. He was really friendly from the second Minhyuk passed the doorstep of their now shared dorm. Albeit he is a complete opposite of the younger boy – slow and calm, often quiet, they still get along quite well and on good days joke a lot. Hyunwoo's a really funny guy in Minhyuk's opinion. He might or might not have also had a tiny little crush during first two months in the dorm but after learning that the other isn't interested in relationships – it was a simple question, they were getting to know eachother better since they were supposed to live together for a year – he just gave up, it passed as quickly as it came.

"I'm not going to pass." Minhyuk let out a defeated sigh and closed his laptop when he heard the door being opened. It was probably Hyunwoo coming back from dinner with his friends. He looked at the clock hanging on a wall above an ugly blue flower vase – his mother's idea – and said the hour aloud surprised without realising so much time has passed already "Wait, 10 p.m? What were you doing for so long? Did you eat the whole restaurant?" he said humorously – Hyunwoo's appetite was no joke – that guy could probably devour two whole cows in one sitting, something Minhyuk likes to laugh about.

"Very funny, Minhyukkie." The other deadpanned even though he found Minhyuk's antics amusing "Instead of a restaurant we went to hang out at Seokjin's and tasted his "gourmet cooking" or whatever? Apparently he wants to compete against Gordon Ramsay one day. Can see this happening." The elder replied "And somehow we lost track of time, even Mark wanted to stay a little bit longer."

"Mark? What exactly were you doing there besides eating 3 Michelin stars gourmet food? Mark never wants to stay anywhere longer than half an hour." Said Minhyuk with pure disbelief in his voice.

In his circle of friends only him and Jackson were very lively and outgoing – almost everyone was either lazy or quiet. Not like Minhyuk minded it though, being the friendliest person to ever live on earth he got along with everyone just right and in no time he had made many friends.

Hyunwoo waved his hand dismissively "I don't know. We were just eating." And the conversation stopped. It's been always like this with him but Minhyuk didn't get phased by it at all.

"So after this semester you're leaving?" the younger asked. Getting attached to someone that's supposed to leave you in ten months wasn't his brightest idea, to add to that, the other man is so bad at keeping in touch it leaves Minhyuk speechless – he's almost 23 years old for god's sake, how can you be computer and phone illiterate at this age?

"Mhm." Hyunwoo hummed and nodded after pulling out an almost empty bottle of milk from their shared fridge "Buy milk when you'll be coming back from library, yeah? And some cinnamon ceral" he asked after finishing the rest of milk.

"Yuck. I know I'm eating grilled cheese with strawberry sprinkles but drinking milk like this is gross." Minhyuk made a disgusted expression.

"You eat sandwiches with raspberry jam and paprika on top too, so shut it, you're grosser." The elder laughed and shook his head "Just buy what I asked you, okay?"

He knew that his diet wasn't the best, his food choices resolved around the most affordable and basic things combined together – grilled cheese with sprinkles inside (surprisingly tasty), sandwiches with fruit jam and vegetables (in his mind, the best textures combined together), egg yolks with sugar (who cares about salmonella when it's tasty, right?), canned ravioli with rice (kinda gross but warm and cheap and that's all what matters) – he knew it sounded disgusting but hey, that's the life of a uni student for you. Sometimes, just sometimes, one of Hyunwoo's friends, Seokjin, invited him over and Minhyuk was able to enjoy heaven in his mouth – Seokjin's cooking was seriously the best, it really tasted like a 230$ pretty but tiny ass meal in a top quality restaurant.

"Yeah, whatever, the cinnamon one?" he got up and started packing all of his papers and books into a bag with colorful pins and anime stickers scattered all over it – the bag screamed "Minhyuk".

"Mhm." Hyunwoo hummed again and laid down on his bed "Don't come home too late like the last time." He murmured and closed his eyes.

"Shower before you sleep, disgusting." Laughed Minhyuk and headed out after grabbing his wallet from the kitchen counter.

 

 

Hyungwon had trouble finding friends after he entered highschool. Being homeschooled was his parents' idea and in his head – one of their worst. He thought he understood where they came from and why they did certain things when he was younger but after he started thinking more on his own while growing up, Hyungwon realised they might have kind of destroyed his childhood.

The boy's parents looked pretty average themselves but when it came to him, somehow his genes got all tangled up and messy and he's grown up to look like someone taken out from a dream, or that's what he liked to think. His mother explained herself by telling him that all of this is for his own good – learning at home and being kept away from any human interactions he might have had with other children was just a way to keep him safe for as long as possible – but what was he being protected from, Hyungwon still hasn't figured it out.

"Why can't I make even one friend? Am I that bad?" after graduating from his rather lonely highschool years Hyungwon asked his mother this question once.

"You're simply beautiful, people are intimidated by beauty because they think badly of what is under your skin. Don't mind them, honey."

The answer made him really confused – what could people think about him? He's always been nice and helpful and all his teachers liked him, never gotten into any conflicts, being polite and understanding at all times.

Hyungwon was a fragile human. At this point his only escape from loneliness were books – he took special liking in philosophy and poetry, the subjects often touched in them making him feel deeply and forget about everything outside his own bubble filled with pretty words wrapped in vines and threaded with flowers and stars. Whenever he was reading anything, it felt like blackness started to surround him, everything became quiet. After the first word he heard a bird chirping, with another the ocean was humming him a song, with next the breeze threaded it's delicate chilly fingers through his hair, ending a sentence ignited a blue flame deep inside his chest. It felt wonderful, filling him up like nothing ever did.

He never really went out either – Hyungwon spent most of his childhood in his mother's garden, getting to know and understanding nature. Everything was unexpectedly enchanting – the way bees buzzed loudly and made his head feel hollow, how leaves always followed the light, small beings clinging to their lifeline; clutching onto thin sunrays with their petite green fingers – that's what Hyungwon always imagined when he was young.

Altough after some time he started becoming quiet. Detached even. He slept in more and talked a lot less compared to previous years.

The decision about him attending real high school was made after many of his teachers convinced his parents it's going to make him more open again – after all, making friends and being exposed to society was essential in a young man's development. But the idea was much better than the act itself – school and people didn't treat him as good as he expected; always left out of everything, rarely talked to, stared at constantly, biggest fears of an adolescent boy.

One of many Hyungwon's favourite pasttimes linked to nature was roaming by the sea. He loved the feeling of sand underneath his feet – didn't really matter if the temperature went under 0 degrees. There wasn't a time when he wouldn't take off his shoes and socks and bury his toes deep into sand, wiggling them, feeling the texture of wet speckles on his skin.

The sun was going up painting previously dark skies with different hues – pink, purple, yellow. A single seagull flew high up above Hyungwon's head making him look up to search for the source of a loud noise. The sea was rustling pleasantly looking like crumpled up azure silk covers with giant holes in them, from where long streaks of cotton wool were peeking out.

A cold January dawn during his winter break, little puffs of warm air leaving his lips, feet burried deep into the freezing cold sand. Hyungwon burried his nose deeper into a long scarf that smelled fresh, right out of the dryer at home, and hung his head low once again. Even though there was no one, he still felt ashamed – no friends to come here with in his last year of high school. Felt terrible. He breathed in deeply and held his breath in feeling the cold breeze getting warmed up right away.

As he was nearing the end of his usual path he noticed something quite odd. A figure? A person, crouching near the tiny waves that almost reached their shoes and soaked them. After looking closely Hyungwon realised it was a boy. He looked quite strange – his hair was white, a contrast to his black coat and blidingly yellow hoodie, one arm perched on his knee with the palm of his hand under his chin and the other outstretched to play with a dark kelp that's been washed out at night and littered some parts of the beach. He seemed to mutter something quietly to himself but Hyungwon was too scared to approach him – what if he thinks he's a creep coming to the sea so early and talking to strangers?

After a short while he heard a loud shout coming from somewhere behind the other. A short boy ran up to him, pulled him up and hugged him tightly making them both laugh.

He shook his head and turned away leaving them both to enjoy their time together. Going back, Hyungwon kept thinking how nice it would be to have someone hug him and make him laugh his heart out at 7:36am on a cold winter morning on his birthday.


	2. startstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyuk made library his home, hyunwoo leaves and hyungwon is as awkward as ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if sima hasnt threatened to kill me, this wouldnt be out today so thanks to her i guess??  
> it such a slow build but i just like to drag out everything um??  
> minhyuk falls too quickly......... (it's pun, you'll see)

Minhyuk really regretted not going to Hyunwoo's graduation ceremony that took place earlier this day but it's not like he didn't want to – he simply couldn't have, their asshole proffesor assigned another essay due to one day after his friend's graduation. Another one. Expecting them to finish it in two days. This whole class seemed to turn into a one giant joke for Minhyuk.

"Finish it quickly and send it to me, I will grade it in the first week of summer and send a review to you soon after. Don't be late, this grade counts a lot for your next year." His words were met with a choir of boos, whines and angry muttering. "If you wanted to have less work you shouldn't have chosen this university, that's all I have to say, work hard during your break and I will see everyone in two months." He sighed loudly and left the class that suddenly erupted in annoyed grumbles and curses. Minhyuk sat there without moving, hiding his face in his hands, he was so happy to have been praised for the first time last month for one of his works that he spent over two weeks over, not sleeping at times just in case inspiration came to him at 2a.m when the whole campus was peaceful and asleep. And now another one? The boy really regretted taking up this class thinking he could pull through easily with his abilities.

It was well over 11p.m. right now and he kept drinking energetic beverages, one bottle after another. There was no way he wasn't finishing this tonight – after all only 3 pages to go, he can do it. A deep tired exhale left his lungs, he stopped flipping the book's pages and placed his cold index fingers over his eyes squeezing them shut , ready to poke holes in his eyesockets if he had to.

The library was empty except for a sleeping girl with a biology textbook laying messily on her lap next to a big window and two boys from his class with a mountain of unopened chocolate bars and even a bigger one of empty foil packets of said sweets – everything to keep them going even if it meant diabetes and heart failure.

Minhyuk hasn't noticed one more person walking between book shelves filled with poems and romantic novels and occasionally pulling one to read the title but quickly proceeding to put it back with a frown. He took another sip of his gross sugary drink and typed a few words in, then deleted them. Something wasn't right with his whole theory and the context of thoughts running through his mind didn't match with the rest of the work but what else could the proffesor expect? Two days and three nights wasn't enough. Looking blankly at half of the essay done he closed his eyes and huffed quietly not wanting to disturb anyone with a loud grunt and high-pitched whine that threatened to left his lips a second ago.

Deciding on going through a completely different book to look for some help he got up and headed towards book shelves shuffling his feet lazily on the carpeted floors.

 

 

"Some seniors are leaving next week – do you want a room for yourself or would you prefer to room with someone?" a young lady dressed in rather casual looking clothes for such a prestigious school asked him after looking up some information about dorms on school's campus on her computer.

Hyungwon decided not to let his parents decide for him this time – he chose this university all by himself and wanted to get all things done without help. Well... He just needed their money and that's about it. But he knew they wouldn't get angry because at this point his whole family was rich enough to the point that several digits disappearing from anyone's bank account would go unnoticed.

He wondered for a second – he was rather scared of people his age after high school experience but on the other hand he also wanted to finally make a friend, feeling this lonely wasn't a nice thing. But once again, what if he ends up with someone that's mean or unfriendly? Many thoughts were running through Hyungwon's head, suddenly his throat felt hot and his leg started bouncing involuntarily but after a quick breath he set hup his mind.

"I'd like to h-have a roommate. B-but someone nice." He stuttered out quickly and looked at the lady with a worried expression but she just laughed heartily and nodded her head. Her teeth were oddly straight, Hyungwon noticed. Not like it mattered – just a small unimportant detail.

"Oh, that's okay, don't stress. Last year we noticed that putting seniors and freshmen together wasn't the best idea so you have two options – a junior, like you, or a sophomore. Personally, I know one guy that's the most endearing and understanding person in this whole school and his roommate is leaving soon – maybe I could arrange this for you." She replied with a wide smile and scanned the computer screen for his name.

"The most endearing and understanding person doesn't sound that bad" Hyungwon thought and smiled for a second – maybe finally it's his chance to find someone that won't look at him like he's some sort of an alien and won't talk behind his back for once.

"There he is – sophomore, Lee Minhyuk. Literature major – very smart and talented, got into the uni with a scholarship. Helpful, does well in group projects, doesn't have any problems with communication, a good leader, albeit a little messy." She started to read his profile out loud and moved her head theatrically from side to side to every single word "Okay that's it from his school profile but I can tell you some things about him since I know him rather well, would you like to hear them?" she stopped looking at the screen and directed her gaze at Hyungwon's curious expression.

He was quite intrigued and yes, wanted to know more. He silently nodded his head.

"He's really loud, seriously. Hanging out with him is a torture sometimes but he always has so many things to say so you wouldn't have to worry about uncomfortable silence. He's funny without trying too and reliable, always wants to help everyone even if his own work is piling up and all deadlines are nearing. A selfless guy, mhm" she hummed "And he's so fucking messy, his room is a hell hole but really, don't mind that, it takes a second to make him tidy up. He's lively and keeps moving around, also a very friendly, bubbly person. I think that's enough. So, what do you say?" she finished her description with another warm smile and waited for his response.

"Lee Minhyuk?" he asked just to confirm if he's gotten it right and after she confirmed in a cheerful voice he continued "So when can I move in?"

"I need you to fill in some papers and sign some stuff. And I need to tell Minhyuk he's rooming again. I think after the graduation – in around 5, maybe 6 days?" she said while taking out some papers and a pen "I hope you'll get accustomed quickly... Chae Hyungwon? Sorry, I'm bad with names, I don't know how I ended up with this job." The girl smiled sheepishly and placed everything in front of him.

A week later Hyungwon started feeling nervous. He was supposed to move in in several hours and he felt like backing out, this was a bad idea. All of this was a bad idea, maybe his parents were right after all, maybe he should have stayed home and started his education to become the heir to a chain of the most luxorious hotels which his father owned. He stopped sudenly on his way to check out the school's library, the biggest one in their whole country and he was really excited to visit it, and took a big breath. He can do it, he won't back out, he's going to be the best friend his new roommate could have ever gotten.

The dark brick building looked quite out of place compared to every other one; modern looking. But at the same time it seemed to fit here perfectly, surrounded by giant green lawns with various types of colorful flowers and old weeping willows that teased the ground beneath them with slim flexible branches. Hyungwon had a feeling that under these trees students often used to lay down and revise their latest classes, he could imagine red and white checkered blankets, exactly like those from american movies spreaded out messily on grass in cool shadows during hot last days of May. But everything was empty, no people in sight except for an old gardener picking up dried out flower leaves and watering them with a long green hose.

The afternoon sunrays reflected from giant brown and white stained glass windows located on walls of the first floor seemed to play tag on the ground and formed one shapeless masterpiece. Hyungwon opened one wing of double wooden doors and stepped inside hesitantly.

The smell of old books hit him right at the entrance even before he had the chance too look around and notice any interior details. The inside felt even bigger than he anticipated. The floor was bustling with life and he could swear he didn't hear anything other than exchanged goodbyes – well, the graduation ceremony ended around an hour ago.

Too shy to ask anyone for directions he headed for a marble staircase and went upstair only to be met with an almost empty floor except for several students that probably stayed the summer here. This floor was full of high bookshelves and he had a lot of time before meeting his new roommate, he decided to destress here.

 

 

Minhyuk kept walking between books and searching for anything that could help him, he's never felt this desperate, he just wanted to bullshit his way through this and get it finished so he could finally rest in peace. Hyunwoo leaves in two hours too, so he wanted to at least say goodbye and hug him once. Or twice. Or hold him and never let go, plead him on his knees to not leave and try to think of a way to make him stay, maybe lock him up under his bed and don't tell anyone about this. A great plan.

Lost in his thoughts he suddenly bumped into someone and jumped back scared, tripping over his own legs and landing on the floor.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" he cursed loudly and looked up at a bewildered tall boy. All of his fear went away as soon as he met the other's eyes. He was pretty. The only thought going through Minhyuk's head was how beautiful the stranger looked. His shiny fluffy dark hair and deep coffee-like eyes fitted him really well. His nose was pretty too... It was so straight... And his lips, oh god, his lips. Plump and shiny and lighly parted and just perfect. When he realised he's just thought of kissing a stranger's lips a blush made it's way onto his cheeks.

Hyungwon on the other hand couldn't be more confused. The white hair and a yellow hoodie seemed all too familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He swear he's seen this before somewhere... Suddenly he thought of the sea and everything clicked. That's the seaweed guy. He didn't want to seem like a creep for staring too long so he mustered up some courage and stuttered out a question.

"U-um, are you al-alright?" he stretched his arm out to help the guy stand up. Minhyuk took his hand and it felt too hot, he's never held a scorching coal piece in his hand but he believed that's how it felt like. It was hot, it was also soft like a woman's hand but had a little but of roughness on the fingertips, his fingers were long and slim and Minhyuk couldn't stop his racing thoughts and heart.

A minute, then two and three passed before he registered that the other boy asked him a question. He let go of the hot hand and quickly grabbed the first book that his palm made contact with without breaking eye contact.

"Ah, yes, sure! I'm fine, just. I got a little bit scared. Oh, what a coincidence! I was looking for this book so. Bye. See you around!" he lifted the object and shook it a little as he started to take big steps without looking backwards. His cheeks still felt hot and his lungs seemed to be on fire and full of icy water at the same time. After several meters he tripped once again and cursed at himself for being so utterly stupid and embarrassing. When he heard the stranger let out an airy laugh though, his mind went blank and he stopped paying attention to anything else.

Hyungwon didn't want to laugh but this situation was funny – he was used to people running away from him and that's exactly what the white haired boy wanted to do, he's seen this too many times, but no one has ever talked back, blushed this much nor tripped over nothing. He shook his head and walked closer again offering a hand once more – and he wasn't rejected for the second time too. This day was too good to be true, Hyungwon thought.

"Are you really alright? I'm new here so I don't know anyone yet – I'm Hyungwon." He said with a wide smile, he felt so happy, he was sure that if the boy responds – he's going to explode from too much happinness.

Minhyuk really liked the other's voice, it was soothing and calm, he totally could listen to Hyungwon speak for hours, preferably in his arms on a cold winter evening. He felt like such a creep, oh god.

"Ah, yes I really am alright, thanks!" he replied while placing the book on a random shelf "I've just been here for more than five hours, trying to write an essay due to fucking tomorrow, can you believe? I'm tired but I'm fine! Wait, if you're new here then what are you doing here so late at night?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Um, just. Looking around, I guess. What are you majoring in?" Hyungwon desperately tried to keep up the longest conversation he's ever had with a person around his age, frankly speaking – he didn't know what else to say.

"Literature. I advise you not to take that class. The proff is such an asshat! I mean, he teaches well but the amount of papers and essays and homework... Ugh." Minhyuk sighed rubbing his tired eyes and feeling the blush going away slightly but not disappearing completely.

"Too late." the other laughed "I've already signed up for literature. Maybe I can help you with your essay? I've been homeschooled so I might be several months further than you." He offered his help without thinking, he just wanted to talk with the boy a little bit longer despite tiredness creeping up behind him and latching onto his shoulders, it felt heavy.

"Well, let's give it a go! I will do anything to finally leave this place. Don't get me wrong, I love libraries but I made this place my home since last month and I just want to get out." Minhyuk laughed sheepishly and motioned at Hyungwon that beamed with such warmth and happiness, the white haired boy thought he's going to go blind. It felt hard to believe but he was going to spend some time with such a beautiful person, oh god, what has he gotten himself into.

An hour passed and Minhyuk finally turned his essay in, he was so thankful that the younger boy offered his help – he really knew a lot and all this time went by in the blink of an eye, filled with more chatter than actual work. He looked to his side just to see a napping Hyungwon, his face was squished against the wooden table, his fluffy hair has slighly fallen over his eyes and his breaths sounded deep and steady. Honestly, Minhyuk felt like he could get lost in his beauty – his whole face seemed to glow and if angels existed he was sure Hyungwon would have a halo above his head. Deciding it was time to go back to say goodbye to Hyunwoo, who's probably waiting for him and to help the other boy find his room, he shook the other's shoulder lightly.

"Hey, Hyungwon! Hey, wake up, it's time to go!" he whisper-shouted making Hyungwon open his droopy eyes and lift his head drowsily with a clearly confused expression.

"I said it's time to go." He repeated and smiled at him tiredly. He got up and took all of the empty bottles and headed to a trash can. He noticed that the guys from his class left all of the packets on their table and were nowhere to be seen. Without complaining he also picked those up, did a hurried jog and dumped everything into a red plastic container.

Hyungwon grabbed his bag in which he had only his pajamas – one of the maids said she'll bring all his clothes tomorrow so there was no need for him to get tired by carrying a heavy suitcase. At first he protested but she kept insisting and in the end he had no choice but to agree. He looked up to see the other boy waving at him to hurry so he started heading in his direction.

"So you'll be a freshman? In two months I'm going to be a sophomore! That's exciting! Do you know what's your room numer? If not then we can ask in the reception." Minhyuk kept on asking questions and chattering non-stop and Hyungwon felt appreciated for the first time, he couldn't believe someone actually took time to talk to him "My roommate is leaving tonight and I keep wondering if I will room with someone again or live alone for a year."

"Yes, uh, a freshman. Um, I don't know the number but I know the name of a person I'm going to live with." Hyungwon replied quietly "I know he's supposed to be friendly and nice, that's why I asked to be with him."

"Then you can tell me their name later! And I want to introduce you to Hyunwoo even if it's just for a second!" the older beamed and jumped excitedly.

The walk to school's campus felt like minutes since Minhyuk hasn't shut up for even a second about his friends leaving, his classes, his parents making him come here which made him really angry but now he's calmed down a little but hasn't forgiven them yet, he wanted to know as much about Hyungwon as possible and kept repeating that he hopes to see him often because talking with him is fun and he wants to strenghten their bonds and hopefully become firends. The younger's heart was beating fast and his head felt light – he's finally amking a friend, something that seemed to be out of his reach throughout his whole life, finally it's coming true.

"Hey, wait, I still don't know your name." Hyungwon suddenly interruped him mid-sentence about how messy is him room and saying not to get scared when he comes inside.

"Later, when we look for your dorm, yeah?" he waved his hand and resumed his talk.

Soon after they entered a building that looked like a mansion which belonged to a sickly rich person. After all, it's an expensive school, thought Hyungwon. They headed to the second floor and made their way to the last room in a long dimly lit corridor. Minhyuk opened the door to find Hyunwoo sitting on a sofa, watching anime and eating popcorn almost burried in a pile of dirty clothes. Minhyuk hummed to himself after seeing what's playing in front of his friend, proud of his influence.

"HEY HYUNWOO!" he shouted and threw himself onto the elder's lap "I'm so glad you haven't left yet, please don't go." He pleaded making a twisted crying face and latching onto his thick bicep.

"You know I have to, silly, someone's moving in tonight, Lana was here before to say it but you weren't home." Hyunwoo replied after feeding Minhyuk some popcorn. He got up and noticed an awkwardly silent and shy looking boy "Oh, hello? Who are you?"

"That's Hyungwon, a freshman! I met him at the library today and he helped me a whole lot so right now I'm able to bid my farewells only thanks to him." The white haired boy replied and motioned Hyungwon to come in.

After some awkard introductions and Minhyuk's wailing, Hyunwoo had to leave, his father has been waiting for over 30 minutes for him to come down but somehow the man couldn't get enough of his best friend, today of all days when he wished Minhyuk would just shut up and let him live.

All this time Hyungwon stood silently on the side not being sure what to do – Hyunwoo wasn't his friend nor even an quantince and the exchange between the boys didn't seem to his business so he just kept waiting. He released a relieved sight when the senior finally left saying goodnight to both of them.

"So, Hyungwonnie!" Minhyuk beamed once again after a waterfall of tears and pleads directed towards his best friend "Who are we looking for?"

"Right, I forgot. Do you know someone named Lee Minhyuk?" he took out a small yellow post-it note and read out the name scribbled on it.

"Wait a second. That's me. You're rooming with me?" He asked with obvious disbelief in his voice. He suddenly felt weak so he had to sit down. He was going to room with the most beautiful person he's ever laid eyes on in his entire fucking life. He was going to sleep in the same place with a guy that he's thought about kissing earlier. He was stuck with Hyungwon's long slim graceful fingers that are going to haunt him in his dreams. Great? He couldn't decide if it's going to be the best or the worst time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! how yall like it


	3. expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of course it was bound to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for such a long delay!! i just found a job two weeks ago and i was busy with working and i might have gotten a lil bit lazy;; but my spring break starts in two days so i might finish this fic soon and it actually will be a lil bit longer, maybe 5 chapters

It wasn't supposed to happen.

All Hyungwon wanted was a friend, maybe two or three and all his fantasies ended at that. Well, he had a lot of friends now, thanks to Minhyuk – a real sweetheart and a great guy in general, second year senior Hoseok who failed almost every single class last year and wasn't able to graduate because instead of studying he kept "romancing every single person, be it guy or a girl, he just wanted to live for once" as he has put it in one of their conversations, a very annoyingly loud – different from Minhyuk's bubbly personality that you couldn't help but coo at – but endearing Jooheon, a freshman just like him, he was adorable at times, passionate about music and could focus very easily which made Hyungwon really admire him, the receptionist lady – Lana, who turned out to be a senior, her teeth were surprisingly straight and white as always – but it still didn't matter to him – an unimportant detail.

Besides a horde of other people at school wanting to be close to him, he also took a liking to one of Minhyuk's closest friends who visited their campus every second Saturday – he could be annoying, that's true, always nagging and picky, he swore a lot – Hyungwon wasn't the worst at maths so one day he decided to count and when he added it up, it amounted to three swear words per sentence – quite impressive. His name was Kihyun – his personality might sound like devil's itself but after you got to know him, he was alright. Kihyun grew on Hyungwon after the 4th time he said to the younger that it's cold in December and he should put a coat on before going out. One time he even lent him money without knowing from how sickly rich family the boy has come and told him to buy himself a warm meal on the way back. Hyungwon believed Kihyun liked him too, even if just a little.

So, it wasn't supposed to happen. But it did. It grew slowly and steadily.

Living with Minhyuk felt odd but in a nice way. It was messy, hardly ever quiet and often tiring – it was also comforting and warm. Their first two months were awkward as hell, his new roommate seemed to grow a little distant, almost like he was avoiding something, he became less lively and blushed everytime the younger spoke to him. But he went home in the last week of vacations and came back fuming with anger – after that incident he stopped running away and grew even closer to Hyungwon than before.

Hyungwon didn't believe he could ever get accustomed to Minhyuk's messiness – the dishes were clean only after Kihyun's visit, the living room wasn't a second wardrobe only after Kihyun's visit, the kitchen wasn't dusty and sticky only after Kihyun's visit. Whenever their friend came it didn't feel much different than at home for Hyungwon – someone always did things for him. Minhyuk often left ceral boxes everywhere. The strangest places so far were a shoes cabinet, behind Hyungwon's bed and packed into Minhyuk's mother's blue vase. He often left his socks and undergarments in random places – under the shower, on the fridge, pushed between the sofa's cushions, on the stove – basically wherever Minhyuk remembered he had something important to do which was nearly every six minutes. Somehow Hyungwon actually started not minding it – he even helped Kihyun clean up at times.

When the new school year's classes started, Hyungwon got to know what his friend meant by "the asshole professor" he mentioned at least once a day.

Well, it wasn't supposed to happen but Hyungwon let it be, thinking it might stop.

 

 

"I won again! For the 6th time, lmao. You owe me a month's worth of breakfasts." Minhyuk laughed heartily and draped his arm around Hyungwon.

"Did you just say "lmao" out loud? I can't believe this, our friendship is over." He replied after shaking off the other's limb but still grinned widely.

"Um, yes? That doesn't change the fact I'm getting a free breakfast for a month! You suck at games, Wonnie. But not as bad as Little does, let's play on Saturday, maybe you'll win this time." He grinned, ruffled Hyungwon's hair and got up probably for something to drink and snack on.

"Wait until Kihyun hears this. Little? You're so dead." The younger sighed and resumed the game to gain several point while Minhyuk wasn't looking, even though he knew he'd still lose.

It was a cold December evening, their exams passed, their winter break soon to start. It was snowing heavily, white speckles looked like little dancing pieces of heavy grey clouds they've both seen this afternoon while coming back from the library. Their noses hurt, red and cold – winter air felt like sharp needles poking through every single part of their bodies. Hyungwon didn't care though – he was walking alongside his friend who chattered non-stop, his newly dyed dark brown hair looking softer than ever – he didn't know when did it all start but he wanted to keept touching Minhyuk – be it holding his arm, his wrist, their knees touching, the random brush under his eye with a rough fingertip because Minhyuk thought he's seen an eyelash. Everytime he did that Hyungwon used to say – "You remember that you're supposed to make a wish if you have an eyelash on your finger?"

The older boy just nodded and always replied something about him being silly.

Today it felt different. Minhyuk looked up from his phone at Hyungwon and made a little noise that Hyungwon found really adorable. He reached with his hand to brush the eyelash off but this time he placed his whole palm against the younger's cheeks. The touch lingered for a second longer than usual but it was enough for Hyungwon to feel hotness where their skin connected. At this point he wasn't sure if it was Minhyuk's rough hand or his own cheek.

"I wonder what should I wish for." He said while looking intently at the eyelash.

"Wait, you're actually doing it? Isn't it silly anymore?" Minhyuk chuckled at Hyungwon's bewildered expression.

"Yeah, today I just might." He closed his eyes and smiled.

Hyungwon swore his heart skipped a beat.

After pausing the game once again he looked outside. This wasn't supposed to happen. But Hyungwon might have fallen in love with his roommate.

 

 

Time was passing too quickly for anyone's liking. The spring started just a week ago and exams have ended. Minhyuk knew he shouldn't have stayed here for so long – after all he promised Hyungwon to watch a movie with him since his roommate has been stressed for whole two weeks about his exams, after they were finally done – Minhyuk felt like he kept disappointing Hyungwon, he just simply didn't have time.

Upon checking his phone he gasped quietly after seeing bright 3:09 a.m. displayed over his wallpaper from one of his favourite animes. He hurriedly closed his textbook and ran out quickly leaving both the building and a perplexed librarian behind him.

He liked the way his loud stomps sounded in the middle of the night – no hustle and bustle of a city anywhere to be heard, no people on the sidewalks, no children laughing happily nor crying near playgrounds, no barking dogs. The sound of his shoes hitting the pavement in an empty, steady pattern – tap, tap, tap – echoed dully in the small alleyways near the campus and intensified the peaceful and calming feeling.

Right before Minhyuk was supposed to make a turn in the school's direction, he realised something – Hyungwon was probably asleep by now, it's three in the morning after all. He slowed down to catch his breath and straighten all of his notebooks' pages that probably have crumpled heavily after his hectic run.

He kept humming softly all the way to the building and later to his dorm – it was a melody that felt quite familiar but he wasn't sure where he has heard it – well it didn't matter right now, it was catchy and easy to remember. He pulled out his keys but to his surprise the door was unlocked – Minhyuk pushed the knob as quietly as possible, not to disturb the stillness and silence that set their long arms in every nook and cranny of their shared rooms and not to wake up Hyungwon, whom was most likely asleep for several hours now – their movie night long forgotten or maybe just rescheduled for some other time.

Minhyuk placed his jacket on the sofa and headed to kitched to eat something – he hasn't had anything to eat for over ten hours and it felt like his stomach started to consume itself. The first thing he noticed was cleaniness of the area – empty cereal boxes which had been littering the table in high stacks before were now nowhere in sight, all of their dishes white and sparkly again after ages, and his red underwear removed from the top of the fridge. Minhyuk felt terrible – Hyungwon was probably so bored of waiting that he decided to tidy everything up. He promised himself that he will somehow repay Hyungwon for being an asshole and not coming back earlier without informing the other.

He grabbed pizza leftovers from two nights ago that seemed to start growing in the back of their fridge and made his way towards his room to unpack everything and go to bed, he deserved his beauty sleep that school has been robbing him off of recently.

But before he had the chance to cross the living area and reach a narrow corridor leading to is bedroom, he noticed light coming out from a crack between the door and doorframe of his roommate's bedroom.

"Huh, Hyungwon probably forgot to turn off the lights before sleeping." Muttered Minhyuk and took several steps to flick it off and close the doors. He reached for the knob but halted at once. Frozen in the spot he didn't dare to move even an inch or worse – make any kind of noise.

His ears, cheeks and neck turned unbelievably hot and red upon hearing the same sound once again – a loud and sharp inhale followed by a high-pitched mewl. Minhyuk didn't have to think at all to know who was in there and what exactly was he doing.

He swore to himself, he's not a pervert, he's leaving this exact moment and he will never, not in a million years, ever mention this to anyone. He haven't made a step yet but he was already going back to the doorn, curiosity took the best of him – he was crushing on Hyungwon for months now and this was too big of an opportunity to miss it just like that and leave it behind.

Minhyuk carefully leaned against the doorframe and with one eye closed peeped inside.

"Ahh, fuck, oh god" Hyungwon cursed loudly enough for Minhyuk to hear. He was pumping his dick slowly to the rhythm of his steady breaths. He was hunched over his desk sideways, just in the right way for Minhyuk to be able to see everything he's longed to for all this time spent with the freshman.

"God, M..." Hyungwon choked out after squeezing his cock once, twice and darted the tip of his tongue to wet his plump gorgeous lustful lips that Minhyuk kept thingking about and wasn't able to get rid of even in his dreams. The younger squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head low, increasing the pace of his palm. His toes kept curling and uncurling repeatedly, his skin looked like it's been set aglow – his naked torso was sweaty and looked so delicious that Minhyuk thought of devouring Hyungwon alive.

He couldn't stop staring at the younger's long graceful fingers rapped around his length – oh god, how Minhyuk wanted to have these around himself, in himself. Wherever on his body as long as it was Hyungwon.

Everything looked to hot and slick, unnoticeably dripping onto the boy's dark chair, his second hand gripping something behind his leg that Minhyuk couldn't recognise.

Whimpers and mewls kept leaving Hyungwon's lips, his head lolling back hitting the closeby wall lightly, his eyes now opened, hazy and filled with lust.

Minhyuk swallowed hard and tried to ignore the growing bulge in his own pants, he tried to focus on Hyungwon and him only not to miss anything worthy of remembering later when Hyungwon isn't here to catch him in the act.

Hyungwon's second hand slowly started going up revealing a red piece of cloth that looked all too familiar to Minhyuk.

"Fuck, Minhyuk, f-fuck" the younger almost sobbed in a broken tone, bringing the underwear to his face. He closed his eyes again and started to flick his wrist more frequently, sometimes sliding his thumb over the dick's slit.

It happened too quickly. It felt lustful, erotic – Minhyuk knew it was wrong but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Hyungwon's heavy lids, parted lips, white stomach and his perfect cock. Before he realised what was happening, the younger reached his climax with Minhyuk's name on his lips and his underwear covering half of the boy's face.

Hyungwon's tired gaze slowly wandered near the cracked door where Minhyuk's curiosity made him come untouched just seconds ago.

Feeling like he could die from embarrassment he headed to his own bedroom as quietly as possible with his heart beating fast and his thoughts clouded, the pizza long forgotten on a coffe table near the sofa.

 

 

It wasn't supposed to happen but it did, both of them too deep to go back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BAD AT SMUT KILL ME

**Author's Note:**

> ok so??? if u enjoyed put ur hands up ayy lemme see how many of u are there
> 
> and follow me on twt if youd like....... if u want to.......... i dont wanna pressure u or anything................. @loveheonie.........................


End file.
